war brothers
by Takuya Ide
Summary: the millenuim battalion was not the only german ss group that escaped the allies onslaught and over 55 years have planned to conquer the world in the name of the forth reich. there will be blood and hate, love and pain in this book anything is possible if you put your mind to it and the leaders of this forth reich are related to alucard


HELLSING  
The ghosts of the third reich  
chapter 1  
memory of war

1939, july 4  
warsaw,poland

in the hopes of creating a world peace after world war one england and the other allied nations told the third reich not to march on poland or it will be war, we thought that stopped them we were wrong.  
"alright lads get ready to drop" said the HELLSING captain in a nervous voice  
"do you think that they know were coming"spoke sergeant Alexander of the templar order  
"how come were going into this bloody place man" said maakisu a hunter of the templar order  
"so do you know who the target is man" maakisu said in a quick voice to alex  
"yeah,the guy is suppose to be one of berlin's top guys in the SS mate"alex gave in a comfort voice  
As their plane neared warsaw a hail of anti-air gun fire came bursting through the skies and hit the groups plane in several key points and hit about half of the men inside the planes cargo hold and soon the planes hatch went down to make sure that the men can jump and do there mission, without any delay all the men started to jump out of the plane trying to escape the anti-air gun fire and as the last man went out maakisu's parachute goes off in the wrong direction and takes him right into a german patrol and taken prisoner by the germans and as this happened alex took a head count.  
"how many men did we lose"alex said in a state of worry  
"we lost 16 men and 1 captured sir"the sergeant quickly spoke as he attended to the wounded  
"who"alex asked in a quick voice of anger  
"maakisu was taken prisoner by the germans 35 minutes ago"the sergeant spoke as he pointed the direction of where the germans were going  
"watch the men i will be right back to continue the mission"alex told the sergeant as he ran in the direction of the german wondering what they are doing to maakisu right this instant.  
2 hours and 30 minutes later  
secret german military research base, poland  
as maakisu prayed to god hoping that he will be spared the truck he was in suddenly stopped and he heard the sound of voices and the hum of machines. as two guards picked up maakisu and hailed him out of the back of the troop transport he saw battalions of men,machines and prisoners and then took a quick look to see where he was going as the guards dragged him into the german base and as he looked around he saw things that would make full grown men cry in horror his guards suddenly halted at the feet of a german SS officer and started to talk.  
"heins, del heil acht hinderzie mein soldat" the german officer said in a happy voice although his face was covered by a gas mask maakisu could tell he was smiling  
"ja wir haben einen gefangennen fur sie mein kommandeur"the soldier said in a voice of panic  
maakisu quickly concentrated in his head so he could understand what they were saying to each other.  
"so this is the und specimen that i haf been waiting for awhile"spoke the officer as he look at maakisu with an eye of interest  
"Ja mein doctor he landed right in front of us"said the soldier trying not to laugh at maakisu  
inside maakisu's head he thought these in his head.  
"ain't my fault that my bloody chute went the wrong way, fat german pig" maakisu as he thought this in his head while giving the german and evil look  
"take him to mein surgery room, macht schnell" the officer spoke this while walking away.  
"jawohl mein colonel"both the guards spoke as they followed the officer to the surgery room.  
30 minutes  
loading bay of the base  
"damn how big is this place, I dare say that the fuhrer forgot to give out the information"alex said to himself but inside his head he was thinking this inside.  
"i hope that fool maakisu didn't find out where i came from and what my mission is in england"as alex finished his thought he quickly ran through the spot lights and entered the building where maakisu was being held as he started looking through each room he heard the tortured scream of maakisu coming from the surgery room and with a quick dash of speed came bursting through the door into the surgery room.  
"there you are finally"spoke alex in a happy voice  
"alexander, thank god you showed up to help me..."maakisu stopped as he say the sergeant gave the seig heil salute to hitler and the officer.  
"long live the fatherland vith der fuhrer's orders i haf just now returned to you mein kommandeur"as alex finished talking he quickly stood at attention  
"aaahhh, mein old friend hast returned to me" spoke the officer in a happy voice  
"wait alex who the bloody hell is this guy"maakisu said in a burst of anger at alexander  
"vhere are mein manners, mein name ist dietreich von davidstom, major colonel of the ubermacht division and this man ist lieutenant alfenstern dennsien of the gestapo agents in the ubermachter sub-division." as dietreich spoke to maakisu with a voice of interest at what was going to happen next in the short time they have right now.  
"besides maakisu this is why they sent you here to find out if we were able to create midians" said alex in happiness to maakisu  
"so what you freaks aren't able to create vampires that i probably know is right" maakisu said in a quick response at the two germans officers he was talking with these minutes until alfenstern yelled at him this.  
"you foolish human this is what your mission should say when you send it back to england... vampirism is great when you were made one by a true vampire lord, right mein fuhrer kommandeur"as alex shown maakisu his inhuman mouth he looked over to dietreich who gave him a large smile back.  
"ja mein Freund let us give the english something to worry about, soldat's send a message to hitler quickly and evacuate the facility we're going to south america tonight." spoke dietreich as he walked to the zeppelin docking area to begin his new mission by the new appointed fuhrer of the third reich his father douglas davidstom and the 87 SS divisions that would create cities made for an entire species of unhumans or more commonly known as vampires and the appointed general that would lead them 55 years later is field marshal dietreich military commander of the third reich.

Chapter 2  
the beginning of a new war  
55 years later after mission light torch failed and half its mission members were captured by the germans they claimed that all the soldiers were dead but they didn't know that they fell to the corruption of immortality by becoming vampires.  
south america,Brazil eastern part of the rain forest  
"tsk,tsk,tsk, the major just loves to make a mess like always" colonel alfen spoke in a joking voice to his kommandeur  
"ja he may leave messes but he knows vhen to give mein self and mein fuhrer results regarding mein little cousin Alucard and his servant lover Seras Victoria, but more immportantly vhat are your und thought mein captain masiunear ( who was maakisu before dietreich and his scientists turned him into a wampire-verevolf for the third reich army)"said field marshall dietreich as he looked at his captain with joy  
"mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh"masiun hummed to himself as he looked at the television screen of the majors attack on alucard in rio del arte hotel  
"ah is the und puppy too scared to talk to his master"spoke alfen with a sickly sense of funny humor as he saw the captain give him a look of anger.  
"vill you stop this und childish behavior und act like soldat's"dietreich spoke in and annoyed voice to his most trusted advisors  
"especially you mein doctor alfen should take this more seriously"dietreich spoke as he gave alfen a look from the corner of his eyes.  
after the doctor apologized to his kommandeur two vemen came into the room with the girl hitler youth program clothing and had the ears of a cat on their heads instead of human ears they came right up to the field marshall with beautiful eyes and looked at him with love and sweetness in their eyes and spoke to the marshall these words.  
"mein fuhrer vhen vill you come back to bed vith us"said warrant officer amista in a sleepy lover voice and then looked at her sister as she soon spoke  
"ja come back to bed mein kommandeur and leave this business behind you for tonight"spoke 1st lieutenant sarvina as she put herself on dietreich's lap.  
"warrant officer amista,1st lieutenant sarvina you know not vhat you und say to the kommandeur."the colonel quickly snapped at them when all of a sudden the marshall raised his hand and spoke.  
"frauliens,frauliens, please stop arguing vith the doctor i vill come back to bed, COLONEL order the sub to return us home to our underwater base ATLAS for i dare say that the old men who think that they own us are red vith anger right now so ve must cool them down permanently."dietreich spoke with the voice of a commander from hell  
"jawohl mein fuhrer ve shall move immediately back to base"alfen spoke as he started telling the men to turn the submarine back to base  
"starting motor flaps, preparing to come about"the submarine captain spoke to his men as the sub started to move  
"come on old fools let us see who is in-charge of this reich"spoke dietreich as he watch the submarine move toward their beloved home.  
2 hours later  
ATLAS base  
"the marshal hast returned hmph"  
"Herr major general how much longer are you going to take the violating actions of that freak"  
"he's right do you know what the men are calling him his father und brother, the acting fuhrer's and to make matters worse he no longer's to follow are order's"  
"if we ignore him now would mean death for us"  
"ve must punish him for his disobedience on are orders"  
"then gentlemen ve must confront him now."  
15 minutes later  
"schnell,macht schnell,schnell"SS soldier  
"herr marshal hast returned" SS officer spoke to his men in happiness as all his men line up in-front of the submarine door's to greet their kommandeur back home  
as the last of the soldat's in the docking bay lined up the submarine doors fell down showing a large red carpet stairway leading down off the submarine and from the shadow of inside the sub came several figures that stepped down the stairs and stood at attention as the field marshal came into the light.  
"achtung, heil the kommandeur of the new third reich army and nation"colonel alfen shouted to the soldiers lined up in the docking bay  
"HEIL"SS divisions shouted as the kommandeur walked down the steps with his two most trusted men.  
5 minute later  
nazi docking area  
ATLAS base  
"vhat in gods name are you und doing marshal" the major colonel in a voice of anger to dietreich as the marshal showed a cruel smile  
"their ist no vay that i can tell you that herr major, under the orders from our fuhrer i cannot give any specific detail aboot mein mission herr colonel." dietreich gave the major and all the other old german officials a look of see traitor cowards in front of him  
"these veighty indecrestion will be the death of all of us if you keep doing this marshal, are you even listening to me."the major colonel looked at him as he yelled at the marshal  
"i think you haf taken your rank to highly major colonel you vould do vell to back down you foolish old defeatist traitors."the marshal spoke with the aura of hells commander.  
as the marshal looked at the colonel major hiss at him all of the soldiers are all laughing knowing that what their kommandeur was saying the truth when all of a sudden the major colonel sucker punch the field marshal in the face and then punched him again and again then ended his rage by whacking dietreich with the blunt end of a walking cane with the german emblem on it as all of the soldat's watch there proud kommandeur fall to the ground like a man who has just been shot in the gut of his body and then a loud sound of a sword rang out and the major colonel saw his cane fall in half and looked with fear at doctor alfen and then saw the marshal get back up and snap his fingers signaling his men to point there weapons at the major colonel and the major quickly spewed these words out.  
"v..vhat..vhat do you und your father plan to do with all these soldat's marshal, vhat vould require an armee of wampire freaks" and then he spoke again except in fear  
"vhat the hell are you going to do marshal, ANSWER ME"the major colonel shouted in horror at what he saw in-front of him stood a monster  
"vhat i und plan to do ist to send the vorld in a blaze of feuer und bloodshed that even the crows wouldn't feast on the wery corpse's themselves, i vish to retake all that vas taken avay from us mein colonel."as the field marshal finished his speech all of the soldat's started chanting him like a god.  
"heil the sturmbannfuhrer, marshal ,heil the kommandeur of the ubermachter division, marshal ,heil the kommandeur of the Wolfenstein division, marshal ,heil the kommandeur of the fuhrer's personal bodyguards, marshal ,heil the bringer of all of are und vishes marshal HEIL" as all of the men stood at attention and saluted there kommandant of the third reich marshal and as all of the old generals looked at the marshal he looked as if he wanted to jump up and dance at the sight of this army and as they looked at him they saw the fang's of a monster and his eye's glowed like they were from the very pitt's of hell themselves and then he started to laugh as if he knew this would happen the marshal looked over at four generals and spoke to them.  
"i think ist time for you to show vho you really follow mein generals" as marshal gestured to them and smiled with a insane happiness about him  
"ve pledge all of are und live's und loyalties to you herr marshal und the fuhrer of the third reich ve stand vith you."as the old generals looked over at the four young generals they saw that these men were no longer human but midians and they would gladly stand with their kommandeur and fuhrer  
"mein marshal vhat shall ve do to these traitors"alfen asked as if he wanted to kill them himself or by some other mean  
"death by firing squad and i haf a special mission for you and masiun to do in England" the kommandeur walked right up to his two most trusted men and started to smile at them  
"vhat ist are und special task mein marshal" alfen looked at the marshal when he spoke this and saw a small television screen that the marshal was holding and then heard the marshal speaking to him  
"you vill be taking a und message to the meeting of the round table conference and the vatican, return to us vhen you are und done vith your task mein doctor" the major handed alfen the small tv and watched his proud doctor kneel down in-front of him like as if he was a emperor.  
"jawohl mein kommandant" after the doctor finished kneel he got up and he marched right to the submarine marked as das boot and behind the doctor following in his footsteps followed the captain and soon the new world war has begun.

Chapter 3  
The fallen shall rise again  
Royal family villa,England  
"mein enemy ist great britain, hellsing not really my true enemy ist that man laughing in the corner over there"the major spoke as he pointed to alucard who was laughing in the corner and as everyone thought that this man was insane a voice came out of nowhere then all of a sudden two individuals appeared in the front entrance and as everyone stood in silence one of the individuals spoke.  
"ja this ist a und sight to be seeing"alfen spoke in a voice of insane laughter at everyone then turned to the majors television screen  
"mein major it ist und so good to see you again after all these year" alfen bowed his head and when he finished talking masiun interrupted him  
"to eweryone of the gathered representatives of both great britain the vatican and are ally the glorious major we bring a message from the newly rebuilt third reich and the one who will be speaking to you all ist are all powerful field marshal dietreich" as masiun finished he pulled out a television screen just like the majors only bigger and masiun pulled out a remote control and pressed the one button but as soon as he did that the audio came on while the screen did not.  
"Vhat did you do to the screen duncof"alfen looked at masiun in anger as if he broke the screen  
"i didn't touch a damn und thing maybe you did something" masiun started to stand up and is getting ready to punch alfen when they both started to hear the field marshal  
"unt there ist no picture on the screen vhat did you idiots do und this time" as the small box projected the field marshals voice outward the screen started to flicker and then showed the marshal standing underneath a large flag of the third reich  
"i don't know if you und fixed the screen or broke it you idiots should learn not to fight vith each other and instead help und vone another"as the field marshal gazed at the queen a dark figure came from behind her chair and started to walk into the light and as the figure did this with no ceasing of movement the field marshal started to show an inhuman grin.  
"why hello dear brother or should i say sturmbannfuhrer of the ubermachter" the man who walked out into the light was templar commander alexander davidson and as he walked he looked over at alucard and nodded his head.  
"vell vould you und look at this mein brother und cousin are both in the same place but you think that i vould only send my two best men nien i sent my und greatest experimental super midian soldat his name ist bragunstom or vor you mein brother may call him iron cross knight" as the marshal gestured to look past his men everyone gasped to see a huge hulking vampire wearing armor plating from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head and he wore a mask to hide his face and if that didn't cause fear then his 88 mm dual cannons should make you scared.  
the creature moved forward until he was standing right next to the television.  
"mein marshal how could you und send out mein prototype" alfen spoke in a voice of worry as he looked at the hulking creature  
"ja mein fuhrer vhy ist that thing here" masiun spoke in a voice of a small anger not to the marshal of course  
"he ist here to protect mein self vhen i und arrive" the marshal looked with interest at sir integra as he looked at her to see that she was blushing with interest  
"WHAT" everyone in the conference room looked out the window to see a submarine rise out of the river near the villa and on the submarines top side opened and out came two girls and one very tall shiny man with a huge muscle mass looked almost like his guts were about to fall out on to the ground, He started to walk up the hill to the villa he was still being followed by the two girls that to be about seras victoria's age same look with the marshal, When they entered the villa the marshal walked right up near sir integra and then started to speak.  
"guten tag mein frauliens und vhat ist a beautiful girl like you doing here, you look just as lovely as mein two friends right here" as the marshal finished his sentence he looked over at the two girls who looked jealous at sir integra and tried to gain the eye of their kommandeur.  
"mein kommandeur you look und tired let me and amista fix that for you" as the two girls walked up to the marshal he sat down in a chair that bragunstom pulled out for the marshal and as he sat down the two girls sat near his legs like pet animals.  
"mein feldmarschall ist es noch etwas, was sie brauchen" the iron cross knight voice rang out of his mask for everyone to hear in the room  
"nien that i am und fine just stand guard there vould you please" as the marshal lifted his hand to give the order.  
" what is your purpose brother what is your plan" as alexander looked at the field marshal with eyes that were burning with anger then heard him laughing and speaking at the same time.  
"Mein und purpose dear brother ist a vivid dream or passion, hhhhahaaaahahahahah, you might call insane but it ist to vage a vorld var ower und ower again until are und father or fuhrer takes back are und home, does that answer your qeustion mein brother, hahaahhhaaahaaha hehehehhe" he finished laughing and looked at everyone at the table in shock save for the major and his own men even alucard was happy.  
this silence continued until the queen herself yelled to her servants of god to be rid of the trash and as the templar commander could even move alfen charged and attacked him and masiun charged at alucard all were surprise to see that the field marshal disappeared then a huge cloud of smoked covered his two messengers and when it cleared they were gone without a trace this was the sign that a new war broke out.

chapter 4  
The midian rise eth  
ATLAS Base  
september 30, 2001  
"vhat shall ve do now mein marshal"alfen spoke in a voice of certain joy  
"ja vhat now marshal" masiun joined in with alfen  
"i vill do vhat any madman vould do ist dance und play the opera of var to the entire und vorld" the field marshal spoke as he almost jumped or skipped along with joy until he stopped and asked his doctor one thing  
"mein doc how are all the men are they und ready for a var" the marshal turned his head and looked at his doctor with eyes burning with the fires of hell.  
"jawohl mein sturmbannfuhrer they are ready to vage a var vorthy of vone in hell" masiun turned to the marshal in a voice of insane happiness and when he stopped talking he saw the marshal turn toward him and give him a smile as big as an insane devil and spoke in joy these words  
"good mein friends come let us vage a beautiful vorld var" as the marshal turn around to face the door to the command center , the huge cement doors that swung open for all the men in the center of the room see there kommandant walk toward his pinnacle of the commanders seat as he walked all of the men started to salute and they cheer their leader.  
"mein marshal"  
"mein fuhrer" "herr kommandant" "heil the sturmbannfuhrer" "field marshal" "mein marshal" "herr fuhrer"  
the cheering seemed to continue until the field marshal lifted his hand and yelled out to all of his elite men that he chose to start a war with and would lead them to victory.  
"all division members achtung" as the marshal gave the command all of the soldiers started to move into attention and looked in silence at there commander who started to give a speech to all of his men of each division.  
"my friends it ist said that i like the fruits of var"  
"friends i like var"  
"NO FRIENDS I REALLY LOVE VAR" as the marshal spoke he sounded like he would rather burn the world than conquer it and all of his men stood there in happiness listening to the speech  
"i am just like eweryvone of those und old var mongers, i love besiegement, i love blitzkrieg, i love massacre, i love onslaught, i love murder, i love rape, i love all the vays that var can be vaged on this earth mein comrades" the marshal stopped for a few minutes then continued on but in a lower tone.  
" i love being massacred by mein enemies it ist so sad vhen i see city streets und mein own home destroyed und its people the vomen und children being raped in the night by are enemies und ve are forced to vatch them do it" the marshal spoke in a lower and angrier voice they looked at his men and started to sound happy as he spoke.  
"vhat do you wish mein friends do you vish for a shit-like fight with no honor or ease do you vish for a vorld var that vill kill us und ewery nation or do you vish for a storm like conflict that vill kill ewery crow on this earth" as the marshal finished his speech all of his men raised there arms up and started to chant for war.  
"KREIG, KREIG, KREIG, KREIG, KREIG..." as the men finished they looked up at there kommandeur to see him point forward at the scene of england burning.  
"that ist vhat you haf endured so long to see a var vorthy as hell itself and ve vell burn vhat ist left of are und enemies" the marshal quickly turned to face a microphone and gave a message to the division  
"mein elite selection of soldat's this ist a message from your fuhrer, FRIENDS LETS GO BRING HELL TO THE VORLD" as the field marshals special division atlantic fleet of 27 destroyers, 15 frigate troop transport and a total of 8 submarines with 4 aircraft carriers and a strategic v-1 missile ship all sailed in a massive wave and at the head of the fleet was a huge zeppelin like air-ship with lights of a city on top and was the size of moscow and hong kong 5 times over started to move toward the crumbling city of london.  
"ve come vith all the nightmares of our past ve return to make you all hear the sound of are var boot as ve stomp through your city streets let ust bring them hell" the marshal stopped as him and his men looked toward the blinking lights of europe and as the marshal smiled he heard his men start talking to each other.  
"ist that it"  
"those lights they are" "its europe" "it ist europe"  
"mein marshal took us home" "dash,dash,dash to our var" "heil the fuhrer for are return" "vhat shall ve do vhen ve reach the shores "i can't believe ist europe"  
as the men stood there looking out toward the lights of europe they all turned to there kommandant to cheer for there return to the battlefield of europe  
"mein fuhrer"  
"herr kommandant" "seig heil the kommandeur" "long live the field marshal" "heil the sturmbannfuhrer"  
as the men started to almost dance there commander started to speak to his fleet as they neared london  
"there ist are prize the city of death und look the templar haf set up a greeting party for ust, prepare the landing force tell airborne infanterie brigades to prepare, the first group to be launched vill be the walkerie platoons und hurry macht schnell" as the marshal ordered his pilot to send the message the men of his fleet could hear him over the intercom because alfen and masiun were fighting to see who would lead the attack.  
"und the vone to be leading the invasion vill be three of mein most trusted freunds ist bragunstom,masiun,alfen"as the marshal gestured to his men to get ready everyone cheered and watched as all the first selected soldiers who will be landing on the beach of england got ready to invade the coast of england.  
as the fleet reach its destination the men were all ready to move out and awaiting the word to attack from their fuhrer who was enjoying the show of alucard destroying the armies of millennium and the 9th crusade he watched as the were trampled by horses, impaled on spears and being devoured by the fallen soldiers of hell, he almost leaped with happiness at what was going on even his men shared the same happiness it almost never ended for the field marshal though he just wanted to see more death, more destruction, more massacres to come and as he watched the battle end he commenced operation midian genocide as he ordered the invasion to begin he started to sing a song that hasn't been sung in over 55 years when the bombers of germany flew over head above london and brought fear into their hearts.  
it seemed impossible for the people in london to see that the millennium battalion was real but there it was clear as day floating over the city there seemed to be no end to the terror over london as the majors flagship was the only floating object in the sky but a little above the zeppelin was a vatican scout plane and as it flew past london the pilot quickly looked to the left to see a large fleet covered by a shroud of darkness moving toward the city of hell and as he looked closely at the insigne a sudden feeling of fear came upon him he soon turned over to look at the radio and started to reach for it and as he grabbed it shockingly with lighting speed moving it close to his mouth to speak.  
"warning,warning all 9th crusader channels a large fleet of german ships is approaching london prepare for an invasion force please send the message on to the archbishop" as the pilot finished his message but he was soon greeted by fighter bullet that came from the german fleet before the plane could move it was shot down in blaze of fire as it fell to the earth to only crash on england's coastal white cliffs.  
'und there ist are destination the burning lights of the city of death we haf returned to this vorld for just vone common goal" the field marshal stood up and started walking to the front of the television screen that showed london and as he walked his men started to ask what there objectives were.  
"mein fuhrer vhat shall ve do vhen ve land" "you vill march up und to the shores of england und start are occupation of the country" the field marshal spoke to his sergeant with a look of happiness on his face. "field marshal vhat about the templars" "destroy shem leave nothing of shem left" the field marshal spoke as he raised his hand "vhat about england's allies mein fuhrer" "you vill burn shem until there ist no vay for shem to stand against us" the marshal soon stopped and turned to his army who beloved him and adored him, he quickly rose both his arms and clenched one of his fist then started to speak. "you all haf endured so much under the last 55 years of hiding in the shadows of forgetfulness, ve the vone's who sent the vorld into fear und chaos but for var mongers like us ve need something more than a simple und conflict" the marshal stopped then almost with inhuman speed stood up and started to shout. "VE NEED A MASSIVE VORLD VAR VONE OF VHICH IST VORTHY OF VONE IN HELL ITSELF" the marshal quickly turned to his men and soon pointed at the english coast line with a look of revengeful happiness on his face.  
"now und dash to are shared dream are beloved var" as the marshal began to lower his hands he looked over to watch the tv screen and smiled with joy.  
"yes, its a happy war after all" as the major sat down and began to count the seconds that pass until his troops storm the beaches of england and make them hang themselves by the true sight of terror


End file.
